General Rilldo
|Race=Machine Mutant |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 789 |Address=M-2 |Occupation=General |FamConnect= Dr. Myuu (creator) Dolltaki (underling) Commander Nezi (underling) Bizu (underling) Natt (underling) Ribet (underling) Giru (underling) }} General Rilldo is a Machine Mutant antagonist in the anime Dragon Ball GT. He is Dr. Myuu's general, as well as the commander of planet M-2. Biography Black Star Dragon Ball Saga General Rilldo was created by Dr. Myuu to be the leader of his Machine Mutant armies. Rilldo is first seen when Dolltaki tries to inform Dr. Myuu of Luud's defeat. However, in Myuu's place is General Rilldo, who murders Dolltaki for his failures. Later, when Goku, Pan, and Trunks arrive on the planet M-2 with Giru, Rilldo sends the Sigma Force to capture them. Baby Saga The Sigma Force eventually manage to capture Goku and Trunks, and bring them back to Rilldo. While their power levels are being scanned, the Machine Mutants become concerned with Goku's power, and show this information to General Rilldo, who becomes surprised and concerned himself. The Sigma Force are eventually defeated by Goku, even after turning into the Super Mega Cannon Sigma, leaving the hot-headed Rilldo to take care of the two by himself. Using his Metal Breath, Rilldo turns Trunks into metal and captures him. When attacking Goku, Rilldo turns the surroundings into metal because Goku is so fast that he is able to dodge all of Rilldo's Metal Breath beams. After combining with the remaining scraps of the Super Mega Cannon Sigma, Rilldo powers up to his Meta Rilldo form, forcing Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan to fight him properly. As Goku begins to gain the upper hand, Rilldo transforms again to allow him to fuse with any metal on the planet and make him nearly invincible, but is still defeated by Goku. Later, while the trio try to leave the planet M-2, Rilldo stops them by grabbing hold of the Grand Tour spaceship. Trunks tries to reason with him, saying he was nothing but a pawn in Dr. Myuu's games, just an inferior being that would be shut down once his plans with the other creation Baby were complete. Rilldo refuses to listen, but the three fire a combined Kamehameha attack that easily kills the un-transformed Rilldo. It is later revealed that Rilldo was in fact under control of Baby. Super 17 Saga General Rilldo, like other villains, escapes from Hell, thanks to Myuu and Dr. Gero. He is first seen chasing Pan and Mr. Satan, only for them to be saved by Gohan. The two end up fighting, with Rilldo easily gaining the upper hand. He is even successful in encasing Gohan's arm and leg in metal. He nearly kills Gohan, but is killed by a sneak Ki Blast attack from Majuub. Power Though General Rilldo uses his first form to hide his true power, Goku remarks Rilldo is even stronger than Majin Buu even in his basic form. Rilldo's true abilities lie in his transformations: he can transform twice, each time slowly showing off his true power. In his second form, he seemed to be just as powerful as Goku's Super Saiyan form in Dragon Ball GT, but later is demonstrated that Goku was toying with him. In his final form, he is a lot stronger and his full power is shown: he has absolute control over the whole machine planet of M-2, effectively making him one with the planet itself. Rilldo's power level in his final form is 1,200,000,000 according to the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to levitate and fly through his cyber powers. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Rilldo used it to kill Dolltaki. *'Deadly Metal Needles''' (デッドリーメタルニードル) – Meta-Rilldo's special technique in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Hyper Metal-Rilldo Punch' – After calling the name of the attack, Rilldo's left hand changes into a drill that expands as it moves forward, tearing everything apart that it hits. Goku was still able to stop it by grabbing the tip of the drill and gripping it until it stopped. It is called Hyper Drill Smash (ハイパードリルスマッシュ) in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Liquefy Ability' – The ability to liquefy and go through metal. *'Metal Breath' – In all of his forms, Rilldo has the ability to turn anything into metal by firing a green beam out of his mouth. *'Metal Manipulation' – In his final form, Rilldo is able to control metal on planet M-2, and possibly on other metal having planets, at will. *'Mystic Attack' – General Rilldo has the ability to extend his arms. Used while possessed by Baby. *'Shooting Knuckle' – A technique where General Rilldo launches one of his arms at his opponent in the form of a rocket. Used while fighting Gohan on Earth, and named Shooting Knuckle in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A powerful Explosive Wave technique. Rilldo uses this during his battle against Goku. Forms Base General Rilldo's first form is used for hiding his true power. It seems that he only uses this form as his basic shape and level of power, though even his basic power is said by Goku to be even stronger than Majin Buu. Hyper Meta-Rilldo Rilldo transforms into Hyper Meta Rilldo (ハイパーメガリルド)Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, 2005 after Goku had beaten and destroyed the Super Mega Cannon Sigma and taken on Rilldo for a while. The general pulls their pieces into himself through the ground and takes on a suit of armor reminiscent to Commander Nezi. Once in this form, his power grows and he gains the attack he calls Hyper Metal-Rilldo Punch, but Goku is able to hold him off even with his new body. Meta-Rilldo When it was apparent that Rilldo was incapable of defeating Goku as he was, he transforms once again and assumes his Meta-Rilldo (メタルリルド) form. Now a being of pure liquid metal, Rilldo proves to be a fearsome opponent. Being one with all metal and possessing the power to reshape and liquefy any metal around him, Rilldo has absolute control over the whole machine planet of M-2, effectively making him one with the planet itself. In the end, Rilldo proves to be too much, and he manages to trap a distracted Goku and Pan by encasing them in metal and sending them to Dr. Myuu. While in this form, Rilldo's footsteps sound identical to Perfect Cell's and his voice also gains a metallic tone similar to Meta-Cooler's. Video game appearances General Rilldo is a boss in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation and Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, an assist character in ''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, and a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese version: Kiyoyuki Yanada *FUNimation Dub: Andrew Chandler *Blue Water Dub: Steve Olson *Brazilian Dub: Antônio Moreno Trivia *During his battle with Goku, he remarked that if Goku were to become a Machine Mutant, he would most likely turn out like him. It could possibly mean that he was once organic like Goku, or that that's how Dr. Myuu would choose to make him. The former is most likely as explained from near human appearance and normal voice. If that really is the case, then that would make him very similar to Androids 17 and 18 in that they were organic beings before meeting the twisted scientists, and were made into androids/machine mutants but still retained their appearance and personality. *Rilldo's shiny metal appearance in his Hyper Meta form looks similar to Meta-Coolers (both were voiced by Andrew Chandler in the FUNimation Dub as well). *Goku says that General Rilldo is even stronger than Majin Buu when they first meet. *Early in the Baby Saga, Rilldo says that the only way he can be killed is by destroying all the metal on the planet since he can use it to recreate himself. However, he is killed later by a single blast by Trunks, Pan, and Goku which did not give him the time to recreate himself. *General Rilldo closely resembles Bon Para. Gallery See also *General Rilldo (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Machine Mutants Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased